Queria poder reviver esse dia
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Foi nosso último dia da mãe juntos não é? :: Homenagem ao Dia da Mães. :: ONE-SHOT ::


- • -

**Queria poder reviver esse dia.**

- • -

_Naquela época eu tinha uns sete anos aproximadamente, fazia muito frio e nevava nesse dia. Estava no meu quarto com minhas roupas mais quentinhas e meias bem grandes para me proteger do gelo que estava. Era difícil até de respirar, parecia que o ar tinha congelado junto com tudo lá fora. Esfregava minhas pequenas mãozinhas uma na outra para tentar espantar o frio de meus dedinhos. Debrucei mais uma vez por cima do papel a minha frente e peguei o lápis de cor azul marinho. Meu quarto estava todo fechado para que pudesse ser mais quente a minha volta e me sentir melhor. _

_Eu era uma criança dócil. Fazia de tudo para que agradasse aqueles ao meu redor. Buscando ser o obediente ao Oto-san¹, ser o inteligente para o Itachi-nii-san² e o atencioso a Oka-san³._

_Por falar nela, estava fazendo um desenho para lhe entregar. Minhas mãos desajeitadas buscavam fazer os melhores traços para que ficasse bem bonito para ela. Terminado o desenho o peguei e ergui até a altura de meus olhos e contemplei minha obra prima. Vendo que não tinha mais nenhum detalhe pulei da cama com o desenho em mãos e corri para a porta. Depois de aberta, virei para o lado direito e corri por entre o corredor de minha casa em direção a sala. Passei pelos móveis afoito e rumei para a cozinha, tendo meus sentidos aguçados pelo forte cheiro de biscoito no ar._

_Cheguei de mansinho e pus-me a espiar o que ela estava fazendo. Pegou os biscoitos no forno e colocou-os na mesa. Tirou as luvas protetoras e as colocou na gaveta, arrastou uma cadeira e sentou de frente a um dos dois pratos que estavam na mesa._

_- Venha Sasuke-kun, pensou que eu não tinha te visto? - Disse ela em um tom divertido. Sai de meu esconderijo e fui até ela com o desenho escondido atrás das costas. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, estendi o meu singelo presente._

_- Feliz dia das mamães, Oka-san. - Falei com as bochechas um pouco coradas. Pela sua expressão ela se surpreendeu. Pegou o rolo de papel e devagar foi o desenrolando e vendo o que tinha nele. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suas mãos pareciam tremer._

_- Está lindo... Sasuke-kun. - Falou ela sem tirar os olhos do desenho. - Obrigada por lembrar... - Disse ela por fim olhando para mim._

_-... Oto-san e Itachi-nii-san não lembraram né? - Perguntei meio vacilante. Ela não respondeu, só deu um longo suspiro que praticamente respondeu por ela._

_- Não fica triste Oka-san, eu to aqui. - Falei colocando minha mão por cima dela. Senti uma gota cair sobre minha pele e olhei para ela. Estava chorando. _

_- Está tudo bem? Você se machucou? O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando? - Acho que falei tudo muito rápido. Nem eu entendi o que falei se é o que quer saber. Ela sorriu mesmo chorando e me puxou para um abraço._

_O diferencial de um abraço de mãe é que ele é sempre carregado de muito amor. Algo quente e envolvente, no qual não da vontade de sair dos braços dela nunca. E confortante ouvir os batimentos de seu coração tão de pertinho._

_- Você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, Sasuke-kun. Mamãe estará sempre com você. Sempre. - Ela disse em meio às lágrimas. Foi nessa hora que entendi que as lágrimas que ela chorava eram de felicidade. Um singelo presente trouxe muitas emoções. Ela desfez o abraço aos poucos e bagunçou um pouco meus cabelos. _

_- Que tal uns biscoitinhos com leite bem quentinho? - Ela disse enxugando um pouco das lágrimas de seus olhos olhando para mim com carinho._

_- Oba! - Gritei levantando os braços e pulando em cima dela as gargalhadas. Foi só isso que eu me lembro desse dia_

- • -

Esse foi o último dia das mães que eu tive com minha mãe viva. Agora, de frente ao seu túmulo, vejo que o dia está o mesmo de anos atrás, gélido. Eu já não me importava se iria pegar um resfriado ou não. Só queria está mais perto dela. Queria que quando chegasse a minha casa, a encontra-se com um sorriso amistoso na face. Queria poder abraçá-la mais uma vez e senti o mesmo conforto que sentia há anos atrás. A segurança, carinho, afeto, ternura. Queria poder reviver esse dia. Mais não posso.

- Você prometeu estar sempre comigo. - Sussurrei como se oka-san fosse ouvir. Deixei à rosa branca por cima do túmulo e li mais uma vez a inscrição de quem jazia nele.

**'Mikoto Uchiha.**

**Uma grande mulher, Uma grande mãe.'**

- Feliz dia das Mães, Oka-san. - Falei baixo e girei meus calcanhares para voltar a minha realidade. O time Hebi, no qual irei a uma caçada por aquele que me tirou aquilo de mais valioso que eu possuía. Meu coração. Se eu pudesse ficar mais um pouco, se pudesse enxergar além do que os olhos vêem, eu sentiria aquela presença. Eu iria vê-la mais uma vez.

Seu corpo não estava mais seu espírito se encontrava ali. Observando-me em silêncio. Suas lágrimas fantasmagóricas rolavam de seu olhar e molhavam um pouco de seu túmulo enquanto acompanhava minha silueta se distanciar do cemitério de Konoha.

- Eu sempre estarei com você querido. - Sussurrou ela ao vento. - Obrigada por lembra mais uma vez de mim. - Fechou os olhos e sumiu com o vento, carregando consigo algumas pétalas da rosa que foram se perdendo no céu escuro.

- • -

**¹ **•** Oto-san - **Pai

**² **•** Nii-san - **Irmão mais velho

³ **• Oka-san - **Mãe

_- • -_

_Yo minna-san! /o/_

_Mais uma vez, uma one-shot louca pra vocês. :D Foi uma pequena homenagem ao dia mais importante do calendário. O dia das mães! \o/_

_Já deram um abraço na sua mãe hoje? Mesmo que não tenha comprado presentes, aposto que só dela saber que você lembrou-se do seu dia, ela ira ficar radiante. 8D/_

_Dêem a ela aquele abraço de urso e uma fungada no ser perfume e curta ela bastante. Eu já faço isso todo o santo dia :B_

_Um feliz dia das mães para todas as mães do mundo! \o\_

_Kissus e reviews!_

_Amo vocês! ;D _


End file.
